La Caperucita Roja
by Lauzlanille
Summary: Había una vez una niña de cabellos pelirrojos recogidos en unas dulces trenzas. Feli era una niña alegre que vivía felizmente con su mamá y su hermano mayor Lovino. Ella solía llevar una caperuza roja todos los días...


_X//D Quien iba a decir que finalmente escribiría esta parodia.. Bueno, una parodia más de Hetalia y de nuevo de esta pareja, Gilbert y Roderich. Humm, he de decir que la parodia me vino por un mini comic que vi en la que así tal cual cada personaje hacía de ese papel. Feli de caperuza, etc... No entendí para nada el mini comic porque estaba en japonés, así que simplemente cogí la idea : \ y la expresé en escrito. Quitando algunas cosas, poniendo otras... Pero en si son la misma cosa así que no quiero decir tampoco que la idea es original mía. Yo sólo me inspiré a escribirlo ;3; _

_Es la historia de la Caperucita Roja pero en versión Hetalia y bueno, no salen muchos personajes en verdad... Por quien no conozca la historia, recomiendo leerla antes por algún lado de internet que seguro que estará. Hay muchas versiones, no me basé en ninguna en realidad sólo en lo general :\. Aún así sin saber de ella, se entiende. Pero lo gracioso es saber de la fábula, supongo XDU _

_Oh, bueno sí... como no, hay yaoi en el fic XDu pero bueno, eso es habitual en mí :3 No más allá de caricias y tampoco se centra mucho en eso, sino más bien en la historia y en hacer "parodia".  
_

* * *

Había una vez una niña de cabellos pelirrojos recogidos en unas dulces trenzas. Feli era una niña alegre que vivía felizmente con su mamá y su hermano mayor Lovino. Ella solía llevar una caperuza roja todos los días y por ello el pueblo la reconocía como la Caperucita Roja.

Un día, su mamá le pidió un gran favor. Se había enterado de que la abuelita estaba enferma y quería llevarle unos medicamentos con pizza y un vol con espaguetis y macarrones. Pero como ella debía trabajar no podía dárselos, así que se lo encomendaba a ella como tarea del día para que la abuelita se recuperase lo más pronto posible.

Así pues, Feli, con una sonrisa, salió de la casa con una cestita y con su caperuza con el fin de que su abuela se pusiera mejor.

- a ver, a ver…-canturreó la niña mirando el mapa que su mamá le había dibujado antes de salir de casa.

Los ojitos de la niña miraron el dibujo. En éste había sido esbozado con la más claridad posible el bosque el cual debía cruzar. Sólo habían dos caminos que escoger, uno muy, muy largo y otro corto y sencillo. Su madre le había repetido una y otra vez que escogiera el corto, porque sí cogía el largo podían ocurrirle más peligros y algún lobo malvado podría salir.

En el mapa el camino corto estaba hecho con tinta roja y ponía un letrero bien grande que decía "COGE ÉSTE". Así que Feli muy asegurado, se metió por el bosque sabiendo que debía coger el camino corto cuando éste llegara.

Mientras la pequeña brincaba por el camino, cogiendo florecitas que posiblemente regalaría a su abuela, un lobo le observaba desde la lejanía. Éste tenía el cabello gris y unos ojos rojos. Podía parecer un humano cualquiera, pero sus orejas y cola lo delataban del resto.

- Que caperucita tan bonita…-murmuró el lobo mientras un hilo de saliva caía por sus comisuras.-Me la comeré entera.

A pesar del rostro pervertido que tenía el lobo, era bastante –al menos un poco- inteligente. Sabía que no debía aparecer ante la Caperucita de repente porque ella podría huir con facilidad.

- Voy a casa de mi abuelita, tralara tralarita ~-canturreaba Feli felizmente sin dejar de brincar. La cesta se movía peligrosamente de un lado a otro.

El lobo escuchó aquello y sonrió con malicia. No sólo se comería a la chica, sino que a su abuelita también. Finalmente, tuvo oportunidad de acercarse a la niña cuando ésta se quedó parada al observar que el camino finalmente se dividía en dos: por la ruta corta o larga.

- Debía coger…-la niña volvió a hurgar en la cesta olvidándosele ya cual era el buen camino.

- Hola, pequeña.-le saludó el lobo sacando la cabeza de los arbustos haciendo así que una hoja de éstos quedara entre sus cabellos.-¿te has perdido?

Como era habitual, la niña se asustó al verle.

- ¡Ahh, el lobo! ¡Mamá! ¡Tengo que salir corriendo! –empezó a gritar tirando la cesta del susto y dando varios pasos hacia atrás.

- ¡N-no! –negó el otro de inmediato mientras se acercaba a ella zarandeando los brazos.-Yo soy un lobo bueno… No me como a los humanos.

Al decir tal cosa, la niña le miró sorprendida, parpadeando varias veces en silencio y petrificada en el sitio.

- Yo soy el lobo Gilbert, y soy un lobo herbívoro.-mintió éste abriendo más los ojos y apretando los dientes.

- ¿Hervi…-intentó repetir la niña posando un dedo sobre sus labios sin comprender.

- Sólo como hojas y tierra.-le explicó éste y enseguida quiso mostrárselo comiéndose la hoja de su pelo y juntando un montoncito de tierra para luego tragársela con dificultad. Tosió molesto por tal despreciable sabor y la miró mientras cerraba un ojo y posaba el puño en los labios.-… ¿Ves?

Quién podría creerse tal mentira, nadie en su sano juicio lo haría.

- ¡Qué bien! ¡Entonces eres un lobo bueno!-bramó ésta sonriendo de nuevo. De inmediato le agarró de la mano y volvió a coger la cesta que había arrojado.-¡Qué bien, qué bien! ¡Conozco a un lobo bueno!

No pudo evitar pasar la lengua por su labio inferior con verdadero deseo cuando ésta le agarró. Fue un acto totalmente sospechoso, pero la niña no pareció darse cuenta. Aún así las cosas no podían terminar tan fácilmente. Él era avaricioso, quería a la abuelita también.

- Mira, lobo Gilbert.-le señaló la pequeña de la caperuza los dos paseos.-Debo escoger el más corto para llegar antes a casa de mi abuelita, ¿verdad?

Realmente, la niña se lo estaba poniendo demasiado fácil. Se le ocurrió un plan estratégico que funcionaría muy bien para comerse a ambas sin que ninguna de las dos tuviera oportunidad de escapar.

- ¡No, no!-negó éste enseguida apretándole más la mano.-¡El camino más corto está lleno de arenas movedizas, serpientes y leones!

No había arenas movedizas, serpientes y menos aún leones en aquel bosque, pero eso asombró a la niña, la cual blanca como el mármol miró el paseo corto con un ligero temblor.

- Ves por el camino largo y seguro que llegarás antes a casa de tu abuelita, te lo dice el lobo Gilbert que lo sabe muy bien todo porque es el lobo más increíble.-le susurraba acercando su boca a la oreja de ésta conteniendo la tentación de mordérsela.-¿Sí?

No conocía niña tan tonta y despistada. Ella enseguida asintió con la cabeza y le obedeció, olvidando o quizá teniendo menos en cuenta, los consejos de su madre. Una vez Feli le abandonó para comenzar el camino largo, el lobo Gilbert miró el corto con una sonrisa diablesca que mostraba sus afilados colmillos.

- Mientras la niña cruza el camino largo, me comeré a su abuelita y me disfrazaré de ella, así cuando llegué me la comeré.-dijo en alto su propio plan como si fuera el mejor del mundo, aunque hubiera sido más fácil comerse a la niña en ese momento y luego ir a la casa para comerse a la abuela.

El lobo salió corriendo para llegar con mucho tiempo de sobra. No tardó en ver la casa de la abuelita que la niña le había dicho y cuando llegó, abrió la puerta sin avisar y entró con brutalidad.

- ¡Hola, abuelita!-farfulló entrando con los brazos en alto y acercándose a la cama en la que ésta reposaba enferma.

Se asombró al ver a un hombre con lentes y mirada quisquillosa. Tenía un rulo peculiar aunque diferente al de la niña, y un lunar a la izquierda debajo del labio. Al verle, el joven frunció los labios molesto y se arropó más cogiendo los bordes de las sabanas.

- ¿Tú eres la abuelita? –preguntó el lobo mirándole con atención, sin bajar los brazos que había alzado. Era mejor que una pasa arrugada, era mucho mejor de lo que se había pensado. La piel pálida y tersa del chico le llamaba la atención.

- Sí, la abuelita Roderich, ¿Sucede algo? ¿y tú qué eres, un lobo que viene a molestar?-rodó la mirada hacia él y achicó los ojos.-Estoy enferma y no quiero molestias ahora, vete a molestar a otra abuela.

Aquella contestación prepotente y sin ningún tipo de miedo hacia él a pesar de tener orejas y cola de lobo le molestaron, haciendo que frunciera el ceño y le mirara de forma irritante.

- vengo a comerte, abuelita Roderich, así que deberías estar un poco asustado.-le confesó con una media sonrisa burlesca y acercándose a él.

- ¿Q-qué? ¿Me vas a comer?-repitió éste sonrojándose.

El lobo le cogió de los brazos y le bajó el camisón para lamer su hombro y morderlo. Ante esto Roderich gimió, ruborizándose más sus cachetes. Gilbert observó su reacción y también se sonrojó de lo hermoso que se veía, pero continuó lamiendo su sabrosa piel hasta llegar a sus pezones y besarlos.

* * *

_No, no tiene final x///D Pensé que sería más gracioso así ya que el término "comer" podía significar muchas cosas y nuestra pervertida mente podría darle ese o quien sabe.. quizá hay canibalismo detrás de esto [?]. Aunque es más fácil imaginar que Gilbert quiere comerse de otra forma a Ita y a Roderich -el muy pervertido no quiere uno, sino a los dos-. Quería hacer una historia Shounen, así que si seguía con el final entonces... :\ haha. Igual se sabe no? Llega la caperucita, se la come también y luego el cazador que les salva de ambos. Peero... Quería dejarlo con un final abierto, ¿Por qué no pensar que se quedan esos dos ahí encerrados y dejan lo demás? xDU O bien que Gil espera a Ita también y hacen un XXXX. Tampoco quiero pensar que el lobo termina muerto, eso es algo muy triste....U En fin, así lo dejo xDU _

_Me ha gustado realmente meter a Gilbert entre Roderich e Ita-chan owoU me gusta mucho el gibertxfeliciano y también el GilbertxRoderich *¬* es difícil escoger entre ambas parejas, aunque prefiero la segunda y puede notarse bastante con el fic xD  
_

_Gracias por leer y dejen review si les ha gustado ^w^  
_


End file.
